Idenity Unknown
by Trinara
Summary: One shot! Link is bummed cuz after the 7years and a few more years, Link doesn't have a clue who he is. He thinks alot about his past and what his future hold. If he has one, please r&r!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zelda

In the shadows of night, a man was sitting by the edge of the creek. The clouds in the sky danced across the moon.

The time had passed. He couldn't remember. He seemed to always be alone. Somehow though, he kept a precious gift from something and someone he can't remember.

He leaned his back on the trunk of a very old tree. He was deep within the Lost Woods, far from where anyone could find him.

The grass was both rough and soft, but it was always a fresh thing to touch. The wind gently touched the grass as Link tried to remember. After all these years, it had drove him crazy.

Through the years, he had a girl with green hair and green eyes come up to him, her skin was a creamy ivory color, and her height was 3'5.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" The girl would say, her face had a huge smile on it and her eyes lit up. The girl would then suddenly look sad. "What's the matter? Don't you remember me?"

"No. Who are you?" Link would ask, not really knowing what to say.

The girl with brilliantly green eyes and hair, turned about face with sadness in her demeanor, and tears in her eyes. "Nevermind." Saria barely manged to say.

Who was that girl? Why did she seem to be a close friend? Who am I? Who did she think I was?

Question filled Links mind.

Link slapped the water in anger.

All he could do was just sit there and think now. That's all he was capable of doing.

With no family to turn to for answers, no really close friends to talk to about his problems. No one. He could only talk to himself.

He sometimes thought that his blurred memories had answers. Yet, those blurred memories seemed to be his imagination.

He even kept a small journal of his thoughts.

He even wrote a poem.

_The years have gone by like seconds _

_when a soul is sleeping_

_All that I know is nothing at all,_

_kind of like when I'm dreaming_

_My idenity unknown, my skills unshown,_

_Why am I still sleeping?_

_I can't remember days that passed_

_so, why do I keep dreaming?_

_I'm lost in a ocean, with no air to breath_

_nothing around me but, figments of memories_

_A song that plays in the back of my head_

_Can't be recognized_

_The song distorts me, hinders me_

_Makes me want to cry_

_The song holds the awnsers, I know it for sure_

_yet, the song won't identify_

_I can't live a life not knowing who I am_

_this is like the song of my life_

_This is a reason for me_

_to have a reason to die_

_Answers unknown, things unseen what a life_

_a guy must live with, like me_

Link rose to his feet. A couple yards from his was a sword. He picked it up and put it in his sheath around his belt.

As he walked, he thought of how immortality would be like. Not knowing anyone to turn to.

He knew, that he'd be drafted into the war with Catalia, but if he survived, would he die of a broken heart? If anwsers never came if he searched for them really hard, would he die of a broken heart?

His heart seemed heavy, it was like carrying a 50 lb weight in your heart.

He would never exactly know where to go or who to turn to, he'd never know what to believe or what to trust.

He'd have to live throught the war and whatever he had left of his life to find out why.

Yet, that itself seemed almost unbareable.

The journey home to the little house in the woods seemed short and long.

We he got to the well hidden house, he went large hole, in the base of a large and very old tree. There inside was his front door.

He went inside, locked the door, kicked off his shoes took off clothes and put on some lounge pants. Then he went to 2nd floor and to the small balcony. He laid down on a soft chair that he made and closed his eyes.

He was alone, no othe man was near him. He had once known what it was like when he had a friend called Divonn. He had once had a close friendship with him but, Divonn sort of just, left.

This hurt Link, and all he had left was his sister. He remembered the gentle touch of his sisters hand gliding down his face one day, after Divonn had disappeared.

It was a warm touch, a feminine touch. Not long after that, Nukima disappeared to. Divonn and Nukima both just vanished.

Link since then hadn't had a real friendship.

He lied their and just dreamed of who he really might be.

And what lied ahead of him.

For he couldn't do anything and except wait...

Wait for death...

by battle or a broken heart..

or anwsers to his life...

hope u enjoyed! Its kinda a one shot... so... if you guys r&r that would be great! Then , if you like it I may continue it! )


End file.
